Sexxy, Smexxy
by ukemicha
Summary: My super sensitive senses picked up the rush of his blood as he burned his stare on my bare ass, which I should've told you earlier were only millimeters away from his face.


Disclaimer: If Naruto belonged to me, I wouldn't bother writing any of this. And I would also have a jet ski.

Warning: Written by me. Also written by me who is on writer's block.

Rate: I believe Anything I write should only be read by parent guidance.

This fanfic has no solid plot. This was written in hopes that I would get rid of my writer's block. So, it's only natural that it would have a load of mistakes. This is also not Beta'd. I just wrote this for the heck of it.

* * *

It's not that I'm trying to seduce him or anything. All of my clothes just _happened_ to be in the laundry just the exact day Madara had his day off from his pimp work at his brothel. And a gorgeous pink, slutty apron just _happened_ to be sitting in my closet which you can only find in expensive sex toys stores. And I just _happened_ to have bought some tasty lubes from the exact same store last night. And I just _happened_ to be making breakfast for him wearing said attire in the kitchen. And I just _happened_ to have bent over giving him a fine view of my ass as he stood behind me, probably wearing his pajamas and hugging his teddy bear in his arms.

You see, I'm not trying to seduce him at all.

I could feel Madara's breath hitch for a moment; maybe my smexxiness is affecting him after all. A pregnant pause fell to the atmosphere, and in that instant I had no doubt in my mind that my mission of making Uchiha Madara, fall in lust with me was complete. My super sensitive senses picked up the rush of his blood as he burned his stare on my bare ass, which I should've told you earlier were only millimeters away from his face.

To bring him out of his daydream of probably fucking me senseless on the kitchen counter, I wriggled it in front of him and gave a sexy moan just like how a pig does before it throws up.

I could feel him take a deep breath before he spoke in a low monotonous voice, "what the hell do you think you're doing, UCHIHA SASUKE?!"

Thank whoever up there that I was blessed with the I-will-never-cry-because-I'm-a-fucking-Uchiha genes which probably was the only reason, stopping me from breaking down to the ground and start weeping in a fetal position all over the floor.

I recovered from my bit of mini shock and stood up straight just like any normal person breaking in to their uncle's house with no clothes on would. I pouted cutely in hopes that he would catch sight of my newly bought hot pink lip gloss, and just kiss the crap outta them.

As if nothing ever happened, I cat-walked to the nearest napkin holder to wipe off the spit on my ass from Madara's outburst. I could see that Madara was outraged. I agree, it probably wasn't the best plan on Earth to trespass your hot smexxy Uncle's apartment in the crack of dawn and shove your own crack in his face. But mind you, I'm running out of ways to make him notice me.

Before I start my story, to all nay-sayers out there who's bickering about the sin of incest and homosexuality, I wanna say you're full of crap. You've probably have done worse things, like squeezing the toothpaste from the middle or something.

Anyway, it all started three years ago when Madara had won the local lottery and formed the Uchiha corps, a wealthy and internationally well-known company as of now. He has recently announced that he will be taking in a successor from within the clan, who would one day take over the company and become the wealthiest dairy products selling businessman. And if I may say, the candidates working for that title currently are me, my brother and some chipmunk named Obito. Who by the way has no sex appeal whatsoever.

So you see I've done quite some stuff to make Madara notice me. I've tried sending him cupcakes, flowers, hair conditioners. I've tried kissing his ass and I've tried letting him kiss mine. Quite literally, if you remember what I was just trying to do earlier. However, nothing seems to faze him. Heck, I've even tried lending some hand (in this case, some dick) to his newly opened brothel just to get his approval. Yes, I, Uchiha Sasuke, am THAT desperate.

"Sasuke," Madara's smexxilicious voice broke me from my stupor. "This is going too far. Have you no shame dressing like a two coin slut in front of your own uncle?" Madara bellowed as he put down the teddy bear he was holding, on the couch.

"Come on, Uncle Madara! Are you saying you don't wanna tap this?" I sat on the floor as I folded my arms to my chest like the spoilt brat.

Madara let out a heavy sigh. After a few seconds of contemplation, he started walking towards me. I caught a sparkle in his eyes as he walked with his long cape trailing behind him. He bent to my face level and I swear (I SWEAR!) I caught a glimpse of his ample cleavage. He tapped his long manicured nails on my chin and whispered seductively, "You know what, Sasuke. Let's grant your wish."

ZOMFG! I can't believe it!

Yes!

YEES!

YEEEEESSSSS!

I swallowed nervously as I stood up. Madara's breath tickled the back of my neck as he turned me over. I could feel the heat of his groin press against my delicate ass as his large seme hands wandered it way over the apron. His hands reach lower and down to my buttocks. Before giving my ass a firm squeeze, he screamed in to my ear, "SENNEN GOROSHI!"

Before I knew it, I was flying through his roof and in to the sky, like Team Rocket from Pokemon.

* * *

Hope you like it.


End file.
